Alto's Dimensional Quest: Act 1, Press Start
by EpicAlpha01
Summary: Alto is a very quirky legendary treasure hunter. But, one treasure isn't enough for him! And with a lurking threat from the Shadoclytes, this story will get even more interesting! Join Alto Wolfgang, and his partner, Storm in a epic hunt for Legendary treasures!
Alto's Dimension Adventures

Welcome to a story i've wanted to write for a while… It's my first so no flames, but otherwise… enjoy!

 _(Thoughts)_

 **Telepathy**

{Author's Notes}

 _Dream/ Foreshadow/Flashback_

" _Your Majesty, we found him… the one you truly love!"_

" _Prove it… I must know if it is him for sure."_

 _The young woman sat on her throne with a bored look on her face. She had been looking for one particular young man for a year now, but they might have just found him…_

 _One of the guards handed a picture of the young man to the princess. She grew a wicked, fangy grin._

" _You did it… you found_ _ **him**_ _…_

" _My one and only Alto Wolfgang…"_

I woke with a cold sweat. The dream I've been having has been torturing me for a while.

 _(That woman… she can't be real… she looked so… evil.)_ I reasoned in my head that she wasn't real and it was just a nightmare.

I shook my head. Such an evil person couldn't exist… or at least i hope one doesn't!

I flung my legs on the side of my bed, rubbing my temples. I always had a huge headache after that dream. I slowly got up, stumbling to the closet for my clothes. I needed a change of clothes… don't want to go out in boxers, do I?

I changed half-blindly, sleep lingering. After sliding my pants on, I threw on a

Tank-top.

I opened the door, light flooding in my eyes. I covered my eyes to prevent being blinded. A fresh new day for training and researching! But the dream was kind of still nagging me…

I shrugged off the thought and continued downstairs.

My house is rather tidy. I try to keep it nice so i know where everything is, and able to walk. There are two rooms in my house: My bedroom and my treasure room. The treasure room holds most of my Legendary treasures. More on that later.

I live in the quaint dimension Ethyra. It's a mostly diverse place, with races from every other dimension here. Man, I've seen a few superstars come here to duke it out in the Kavga Arena. This dimension is nice. Not very many conflicts, good people, and a respectable leader makes it my favorite place to be.

I walked into the kitchen to see my Partner, Storm.

Storm was a jewel of a find. She is a pokemon, but she is way different from your average Gardevoir. Storm is a Delta species. Instead of your normal Psychic/Fairy, Storm is Electric/Ice. She had spiky yellow hair, a silver dress, ice blue eyes, and pale grey skin.

 **Good morning, Alto.**

"Mornin'."

Storm may not be a psychic type, but she retained her psychic abilities. Telepathy, Telekinesis, and Mind Control were some abilities Storm kept.

Storm must of made breakfast, because there was a plate of eggs and bacon on the table.

"You made breakfast?"

 **Yes.**

"Well, thanks."

Storm gave me a concerned look.

 **Something's bothering you.**

I looked at her, a quizzical look plastered on my face.

"Nothing's wrong, Storm! You're crazy." I lied. The dream was still bothering me. Storm looked through me.

 **Is it the dream again? I can get rid of it with Dream Eater if you want…**

I shook my head. I did want it gone, but maybe if i keep seeing it, I might be able to find out who that woman is…

"How did you know?"

 **Mind Reading, Dork.**

"Oh" I replied blandly. It was kind of obvious. Storm pulled out a chair and sat beside me.

 **If you want, we can talk about it.**

"I'd like that." I took a deep breath, and started the dream.

"It's like she has people after me… and I hate that feeling! The woman isn't scary, but the thought of someone chasing me is rather unsettling." I described what happened in the dream, getting the occasional question from Storm.

 **She sounds familiar… Like a leader of a cult…**

I gave Storm a quizzical look.

 **Here, look at this picture.**

Storm pulled out my phone, and typed something in. After a few seconds, she showed me a picture.

The picture is spot on.

The woman in the picture had long silver hair, red eyes, and a slender frame.

"T-t-that's her! The woman in my dream!" I was flabbergasted.

 **That's Kira Necrolyte… Leader of the Shadoclytes.**

I gasped. Plot twists! The girl in my dream is the leader of an evil organization!

"So she is after me? And she loves me? I'm confused…"

 **It is odd that Kira claims to love you, but she might be after you for who you are.**

Oh, yeah, about that! I haven't told you all, have I?

Well, I'm a Legendary Treasure Hunter!

We Treasure Hunters are famed… well, some of us, at least.

Why the Shadoclytes are after me, I have no clue. But Kira might be after the treasures i have…

Mostly Beowulf.

Beowulf is a set of monk weapons. They are weighted leather gloves with combat boots, but with the power of Aura.

 **We don't know whether Kira will send lackies or will handle you herself, so we have to be careful on our next expedition.**

I nodded in agreement. Speaking of trips…

"You ready for our expedition today?" I asked, getting up from the table. Storm nodded and pushed in the chairs. I stretched and headed upstairs.

I grabbed a few things. I didn't need too much of anything because It's best to pack lightly. We were planning on going to Gamindustri for the treasure called 'The Scarf Of Mischief'. It has some cool powers.

I grabbed my favorite pair of goggles. They were silver with a orange tint, with black straps to hold them on my head.

I also grabbed my golden chain. It's nothing special, but it's my favorite thing… other than Storm's pokeball.

 **Are you finished in there? We got to leave shortly.**

I sighed… Storm was rather impatient.

"Yeah! Just let me grab my hoodie!"

The sun shone brightly, piercing my eyes with a stinging light. It was a beautiful day in Paradise.

I used my Teleport spell to get to the Dimension Central Station (DCS for short.)

Of course, the station was jam- packed with people. It was around noon, and the station was bustling with young adventurers. I walked into the plaza, observing the plaza. The portal to Gamindustri was towards the left, near the game shop. How fitting!

I grabbed Storm's hand and ran towards the Gamindustri. She gasped, trailing behind me. We stopped in front of the portal.

"You ready?"

 **As I'll ever be!**

I hopped through the portal, Storm trailing after.

Thank's for reading! This is the start of something beautiful!

Have a question? Advice? Review!

Wanna see more? Follow to stay updated!


End file.
